


someday my prince will cum

by DairyFarmer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, Well for the most part, lance is the reason for lotor’s burgeoning alcoholism, look at lotor and tell me you think for even a second that he could top you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DairyFarmer/pseuds/DairyFarmer
Summary: “Oh yes, as I recall- you prefer to fornicate with my soldiers in place of fighting them.” Lotor dispassionately remarked, not even giving the courtesy of looking up from his datapad.The silence was deafening.XxXOr in which Lance develops a fondness for Galra dick and Lotor is an innocent victim.
Relationships: Galrans/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 184





	someday my prince will cum

Lotor was a Prince only by title. He was fully cognisant of the fact that the heir apparent was due to receive the first of their trials on their fifth cyclic day of inheritance. 

Lotor had never received his training (per tradition).

His governess was the sole source of his education for foundational studies; but his progress in academia, engineering, strategy, and leadership were all developed by his own hand. 

A Kral Zera had been the only way to secure his legitimacy. Even then it’d been a battle won through interference, underhandedness, and low tacts.

A fact splashed into his face like the Zerti wine on his coming of age upon return to Central. 

Which meant rallying forces behind him became of immediate importance- he had the support of an Altean monarch and  _ Voltron  _ itself, a fact which undeniably put him in a more favorable position than most. 

Nonetheless, networking among the soldiers and generals that resided within Central Command became a priority to Lotor- even if members of Voltron had the tendency to make their objections known.

But egos could be soothed there as well. On both sides of Lotor’s oppositional forces, he could wash away the worries with curated speech and carefully planned interactions.

Lotor thought a traditional lagniappe of meat couldn’t go wrong, or perhaps an invitation to dine privately and discuss career matters with the Paladins (or rather one specific  _ Paladin  _ who had vocal issues with him) and generals.

But becoming an unwilling voyeur to the proclivities and activities of his men and allies had most certainly not been in his timetable.

XxX

Lotor was not a sexual being- at least not overtly so to that extent that some in Central Command clearly were.

It was borderline shameless how bacchanalian some of his newly acquired soldiers behaved without a clear light of leadership to light their way. The Command Depot housed more drink than food, sentries acting more servant-like than the foot soldiers they were meant to be. 

Worst of all would be the housing quarters and storage units. Popular places for...carnal activities.

A fact that was made unfortunately well known to Emperor Lotor rather expediently. 

It was by sheer chance, unfortunate and petty luck that he managed to stumble into situations of which were no concern to him.

“Nnngh  _ yeah-yeah _ , just like that baby, _ just like that- _ ”

Lotor grimaced, spine as straight as a rod as he did his best to avoid glancing around the boxes of dry supplies. Wet,  _ squishing  _ filled the room as Lotor did his best to fulfill blank accounts for necessary inventory.

They were running low on powdered grains and salted meats.

A breathy sigh reached Lotor’s ears.

There would also be a need to replenish the supply of bed mats, the power vacuum left by his father slowed production for comfort items like bathing cloths and rest sheets. 

The sound of a body getting slammed against the dry storage crates at Lotor’s back jostled at the thin veneer of focus.

“ _ Hnnngh _ ” 

Lotor’s grip tightened on his datapad, clinging to it like a lifeline as a throb of swarming  _ annoyance  _ filled his throat. 

A rhythmic _ ‘thump ‘thump’ ‘thump’ _ began knocking at Lotor’s back, the vibrations flowing through the containers and into Lotor’s rear. 

_ By the Emperor. _

Lotor dug his teeth into the soft meat of his lip, legs locked into place as he forced himself to  _ endure  _ in silence. Never, not even on his worst days, did his father ever subject him to endure such sheer, bold  _ humiliation _ .

A galran chuff of pleasure floated into Lotor’s ears and every part of him  _ shriveled _ . 

“ _ Gnnghh- _ !”

Lotor crushed his back teeth together, feeling the flat dentition grind together like two sheets of metal. The rapid rocking at his back speeding up and making him feel like an unwilling third participant in the erotic games of his compatriots.

“Hah hah hah yeah, god, fuck-yeah!”

If he were not in such desperate need to maintain allyships.

“Mnnn hnnn I’m close-mmmmn-”

If Commander Voraci were not so well respected and in charge of  _ thirty deep-space legions. _

“Gaahh- hah I’m gunna nngh I’m gunna-!”

If Lotor were just  _ a crueler Emperor- _

A high pitched whine of what could be either pain or joy poured into the room like oil. Though experience has taught Lotor to recognize it as the latter. 

Deeper pitched grunts of completion joined moments later, the steady rocking tapering off until the cargo at Lotor’s back finally ceased it’s shaky rocking. 

Perhaps it would be best to have cargo tied down with additional light cables. It would be a suitable punishment for the cooking staff he’d caught doing  _ other  _ activities aside from their duties in the shipyard.

Pants of exhaustion sounded behind the crates, the sound of armor and bodysuits getting pulled and tugged on soon joining. Lotor could visualize the sight of trembling brown thighs supporting unsteady weight as soft legs were pushed into the black suit of Paladin armor. Soon his partner would note the shakiness of the Paladin-

A low chuckle reached Lotor’s ears, almost forcing him to roll his eyes at the predictability. 

Like clockwork, Commander Voraci would kneel beside the Paladin, helping him into his suit and breastplate like an indulgent father letting his pup try on his war armor.

Lotor barely repressed the scoff as the Blue Paladin made his little human noises like he was  _ surprised _ .

_ ‘Woah! Thanks a bunch man!’  _ Lotor mouthed in mockery, the human accent forcing him to roll his tongue against the roof of his mouth and purse his lips like he was kissing the air. Knowing what he observed about humans it was entirely likely that they did that. That they kissed the air with their little bodies squirming in barely concealed affection.

“Woah!” The Blue Paladin called out, a grin visible even in his tone of voice, “thanks a bunch man!”

Lotor tilted his head back enough to feel it knock against the cargo. How predictable. 

Lotor’s eyes slipped closed and he could see the clear image in his mind, the slighter form of the Blue Paladin pushing up to the tips of his feet, lips pouted for a kiss. 

Of course whichever partner he was with would give in, their bulkier forms lowering enough to connect their mouths together. 

It was the same every time- the Blue Paladin throwing his arms around necks in a move that, Lotor personally thought, looked like an attempt at strangulation.

A pink human tongue would poke out, probing between the exaggerated canines that all Galra were fitted with. Lotor wasn’t sure if it was a human thing, or a Blue Paladin thing- the act of licking into a partner’s mouth, clear saliva getting spread around and shared like the Blue Paladin wanted whoever came after him to be able to taste him.

Lotor wouldn’t put it past him.

It’s several tics before the two pull away with nearly silent gasps for breath. It’s several more before he can hear the sauntering gait of Commander Voraci leaving the supply room. 

Lotor has only a few precious moments to regain his expression before the tanned face of a wide-eyed Blue Paladin peeked over the top of the crates. Lotor’s head was already tilted back to meet his blue-eyed stare. 

The human’s nose scrunched up in exaggerated displeasure as he stared down at Lotor like  _ he’d  _ been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to.

“I thought I smelt a creeper.” 

Ridiculous. Human noses were nowhere near sensitive enough to detect other organisms in their environment. 

“I was here long before you and Commander Voraci stumbled in here, barely clothed.”

Lotor doesn’t even have it in him to voice his disapproval anymore. He’s well aware of where the Blue Paladin thinks Lotor should ‘stick’ his opinions.

The human huffed, cheek sacs filling with and expelling air like he was fanning a fire in his intestines.

“ _ For your information, _ that was Admiral Gred.”

“Admiral Gred is on an expedition to the moon of Garla-HN-09”

The Blue Paladin stared down at him blankly. 

Lotor met his stare with an equally blank expression. 

The human’s mouth scrunched up, top lip puffing out in annoyance.

“Whatever- stop butting into my business.” 

“If you’ll recall I, in fact, did not ‘butt’ into your ‘business’.”

The Blue Paladin heaved himself over the side of the crate, half hanging down at his waist and falling close enough to touch his nose to Lotor’s. Soft breath warmed Lotor’s cheeks, thick enough with the smell of musk that Lotor could detect the underlying scent of Commander Voraci, smoke from the engine of a warship and spices from dried stone fruits.

Looks like Commander Voraci was enjoying Lotor’s bribe. Perhaps Lotor would be able to depend on him to vote in favor of his and Princess Allura’s proposal for aid in the X-entan Galaxy.

Flesh colored lips curled like acid down at Lotor. Lotor’s lips pursed in an almost mirror fashion.

“Cut it with the smarty pants attitude.” The Blue Paladin snarked. 

“As soon as you stop copulating with my soldiers.” 

The Blue Paladin sniffed, the action almost comical with him half upside down and nearly falling off a crate that Lotor knew quite well to be unstable.

“I don’t see your name on them.” 

Again with the strange customs of humans. He would need to re engage Shiro in conversation- it’s obvious he missed something in their cultural lessons. 

“Then it appears we have reached a deadlock,  _ once again. _ ” 

Lotor took that as his cue to leave, smoothly sliding out from under the Paladin and hiding the throb of pleasure as the Paladin sputtered, fumbling and struggling in his stuck position as Lotor made his way to the door.

“Lotor, you-! Don’t leave me like this, man!” 

The Paladin always spoke like he was owed assistance getting out of situations he put himself in.

“I am sure a warrior of your calibre will be able to escape his unfortunate circumstances, you have my blessing Blue Paladin.”

“My name’s Lance! I know you know it and don’t go!”

Lotor left.

XxX

The first time was a quick glimpse. Incidental to the festivities and banquet following Lotor’s coronation. 

He’d been working his way around the room, spreading his word alongside Princess Allura to as many of the invited high rankers as he could. His rule was still tenuous at best and the Galra that remained in Central Command during the fights between different factions were hardly the basis of a foundational support.

He’d spotted the back of Commander Ustl of the Planetary Aerial Corps exiting the banquet hall and trekked after him doboshes later to avoid any accusations of tracking. 

It was several tics before Lotor managed to find him, tucked into an alcove and away from the noise of the festivities. It was an almost perfect opportunity- the chance to discuss and ply the Commander with silver words.

Then Lotor stepped closer and saw the edge of Blue armor knelt down in front of the Galran Commander. Another few feet and he could see the deep maroon of Galra cock getting sucked down into the enthusiastic mouth of the Blue Paladin.

Lotor did not hesitate for even a moment to turn on his heel and march back the way he came. He re-entered the hall a shade or two paler, enough that it pulled the Black Paladin (or rather, Shiro as he insisted he be called) away from a crowd of Corporals (apparently he’d held a similar ranking on his planet).

“Emperor Lotor?” Shiro asked, brows furrowed in confusion as Lotor smoothed the front of his garments, brushing invisible dust off of his cape. 

Lotor raised his goblet to his mouth, mouth tensed and dry as he let warm liquid slide into his mouth and into his stomach. The sudden mental appearance of sex organs and wet mouths colliding had him nearly choking. 

Just the sheer  _ boldness  _ of it. On a day of celebration, out in the open-  _ so close to the hall. _

“Lotor!” Shiro exclaimed, eyes widened in surprise as Lotor steadied himself with a cough. 

Thankfully it was mild enough to not draw the least bit of attention.

“I am fine.” Lotor soothed. Waving away fluttering hands as he steadied himself. 

The image was carved into his brain. The darkness of the space, highlighted by the slightest sheen of lubrication on the Paladin’s stretched lips-

“I believe…” Lotor began slowly, swift mind rapidly moving pieces and rearranging people, “I believe..that we may be able to gain favor with Commander Ustl...that is all.”

Shiro stared at him for several moments longer, eyes not truly believing Lotor’s words. Lotor made no move for further reassurance, eyes laving over the room filled to the brim with decorated military. 

Shiro seemed to accept Lotor’s continued silence for dismissal. He remained locked in place as Lotor wandered away, drifting between conversing pairs and crowds for several doboshes before his eyes caught movement near the entrance to the hall.

Lotor watched Commander Ustl re-enter, followed only tics later by the Blue Paladin who made an immediate beeline towards the other members of Voltron. The Commander fitted easily into place beside a string of Admirals and Sargeants. All of them straightened up to attention, manes fluffing and eager to engage with the Commander. 

Lotor couldn’t help but wonder what their reactions would be if they knew that their beloved Commanded had just returned from face fucking a Paladin of Voltron- the greatest enemy of their recently deceased Emperor.

At the lingering thought, Lotor wasn’t able to keep his eyes from drifting towards said Paladin. He nearly stumbled when he was greeted by a deep gaze meeting his eyes from across several tables lining the hall. 

As soon as Lotor’s eyes settled, the Blue Paladin’s expression soured, his brows furrowing and lips twitching down in clear displeasure.

The realization shot through Lotor with all the ferocity of a sharpened blade.

_ He knew Lotor had seen. _

XxX

Part of Lotor honestly believed it to be purposeful. The glimpses of skin around the corner, the almost drunken stumbling into store rooms, armoreys, alcoves, and barracks.

Lotor was also certain it was only happening to him- it certainly didn’t appear to happen to anyone else. Given that  _ no one _ aside from Lotor had the slightest amount of discomfort of being examined by the head medic moments after they’d finished under the hands, mouth, cock, or whatever they were feeling- of the Blue Paladin.

“And you say you are having difficulties with sleep?” The head medic questioned. Lotor could almost possibly dismiss the glazed look in her eyes as one of exhaustion and not ministrations of the Blue Paladin.

“That is correct.” Lotor replied tensely.  _ Not even his own staff could be trusted. _

The head medic hummed in consideration, the sound far too reminiscent of the one the Blue Paladin made frequently. 

A result of exposure, different cultures frequently adopted quirks of one another in order to better communicate.

“I see in your files you are not on any stimulants or medication, no notes have been made for changes in diet, and you’ve been at Central too long for it to be the result of something environmental,” The head medic offered lowly, their long hands slipping on thick rubbery gloves for a general examination. “Can you think of any possible triggers that have brought about this change?”

_ ‘My room is beside the Guest arrangements for the Paladins and is connected by vent to the quarters of a demoniac that devours soldiers like a child devours candy’  _

“Nothing that comes to mind.”

Lotor passed his examination with a verdict of being perfectly healthy and was given ampoules of sleeping potions to put into his wine before he retired for the night. 

Lotor drank double the dosage when he retired to his room and was met by the sound of the Paladin and what sounded like  _ two  _ officers. 

XxX

“You’ve really no shame at all do you.” 

The Blue Paladin tilted his head in question, eyes just the slightest shade too confused to be genuine. To think that Lotor had actually once believed the Paladin to be an easily angered jester with a hair trigger for Princes and Emperors.

“What are you babbling about now Prince Loser?”

Lotor sighed, veins in his forehead throbbing in annoyance. His eyes burned with lost sleep and part of him couldn’t help but wonder how the Paladin maintained his well rested appearance when he likely received less sleep than even Lotor.

“Your juvenile antics grow weary, Blue Paladin- one would think you could handle yourself with a bit more decorum considering your station.”

The Blue Paladin immediately scoffed, a thick nasal sound that had Lotor cringing at the action.

“I don’t take orders from you Lo _ turd. _ ” 

Lotor wasn’t sure what the word meant but he was certain he was being degraded. All in that pitched human voice that had Lotor’s instincts screaming in ways it hadn’t since he was a simple greenhorn who leapt without thinking.

Perhaps it was the extra goblets of wine, the influx of reports around the various failings of the Empire, the uncertain loyalty of soldiers that were reaping the rewards of maintaining his company, and an innumerable combination of things- but Lotor, for once, snapped back.

“Cease your dealings with  _ my  _ soldiers.” He hissed, feeling all the universe like he was a pup again. 

‘Don’t touch  _ my  _ toys’, ‘stay away from  _ my  _ friends’, ‘leave  _ my  _ Kova alone’.

The Blue Paladin pushed up from the chair he was lounging on, bright eyes alight with a stubborn challenge like Lotor was playing some  _ game  _ with him.

“You know what? I’m gunna start dealing with them _ even harder. _ ”

Lotor resisted the urge to bare teeth and snarl. He wasn’t a stripling any longer, he could not lower himself to challenge every petty offense.

It wasn’t like he could publicly shame the Paladin either. To do something would reign down nothing short of a political scandal. A thorn in his side or not, the Blue Paladin was still a Paladin of Voltron and carried a lot of sway within the Universe, not to mention his friendliness with Princess Allura and the rebel Blade of Marmora.

It’s worsened with his choice of bed partners. Generals, Admirals, Sargeants, and Petty Officers. Some of the most powerful Galra in the Empire passed between Central Command and the Blue Paladins legs. Dragging one through the mud would drag them all and Lotor couldn’t handle a scandal of such proportions so early in his rule.

The Blue Paladin was virtually untouchable.

The worst part was- he, at the very least, seemed partially aware of it.

XxX

Lotor left his room in the middle of the night to retrieve another bottle of wine from the storeroom. He was greeted by the sight of the Blue Paladin working himself on top of the muscled thighs of what looked like Corporal Aguar, both on top of a barrel that had been aging since before Lotor was born. Lotor retreated empty handed.

XxX

Lotor arrived at his throne room to find unusual stains on the pristine stitching of the throne that every Emperor before him has commanded from. Lotor ordered it cleaned and worked from the library. 

XxX

Lotor found the head chef responsible for the Blue Paladin’s favorite desserts delivering a different sort of cream filled pastry behind the shipyard where Lotor parked his most favored vessels.

XxX

The Head of the Blade visited Central Command, his stern expression and strict posture reminding Lotor all too much of the strictly-traditional trainers from the Royal Training Academy days of his youth.

The two came across the Blue Paladin in a not-quite-compromised but not-fully-innocent position with an accompanying Blade and Petty Officer belonging to Lotor. 

For a moment Lotor just stood in shame, prepared to accept the judgement from the only other Galra dominant in the vicinity.

Only to be met with a similarly postured Kolivan. 

The two share a look, one that seems to translate more than they could say to each other in words. Understanding. 

At least Lotor was fully sure that the Blue Paladin had never been plotting against him.

XxX

The ultimate Galran strategy was to outlast the enemy. If one could not be outgunned or outsmarted then one must be outlasted. 

Sooner or later, even the most stubborn of enemies would cave. 

Lotor has not and will never cave to any person or being.

But if he was forced to admit it- the Blue Paladin came the closest. 

The flippancy of his challenge, the disregard for his opponent. It was as if he wasn’t even interested in retaliation beside being a daily pesterance or annoyance. 

Lotor was also fully aware that he was the only among his kind that behaved in such a manner. Shiro was never anything but helpful. The Yellow and Green Paladins were more interested in Galran culture, information, and technology. The Red Paladin minded his manners and business, being a fan of the physical challenges among their kind.

The Blue Paladin was the outlier, the anomaly. The forehead wrinkling, nail scratching, finger twitching rogue.

But statistically, Lotor supposed that one among them had to be the lone wolf- the isolationist. 

All of them seemed to be under the impression that that was the Red Paladin. 

_ ‘Oh yeah, Keith? What a loner- always going off on his own.’ _

Pointedly ignoring that the Blue Paladin had been disappearing with a different person at least once a day.

_ ‘Oh Keith? Not a big talker, barely says anything to people he doesn’t know’ _

Lotor once watched the Blue Paladin make a dobosh of silent eye contact with a Blade of Marmora before getting fucked from behind in front of Lotor- neither of them even seemed to care that he was still in the room. 

_ ‘Keith’s not big on sharing’ _

The Blue Paladin engaged with two partners on the training mats and refused to let either of them touch each other.

_ ‘Keith’s pretty single minded, once he’s got something in his head he sticks to it’ _

Lotor was both impressed and concerned with the amount of intercourse the Blue Paladin engaged in. He’s certain there were career whores more virginal than the Paladin. Not that physical purity was a requirement for a Guardian of Voltron.

It nearly brought Lotor physical pain at the blindness of the Paladin’s own team- how they couldn’t see the incubus they housed, whose actions burdened Lotor more than any other issue in the empire. Whose actions made him act with more political maneuvering than he’s been forced to do in  _ decapheebs _ . 

Lotor felt borderline  _ feral _ .

XxX

“A joint training exercise could work to improve morale and lessen tensions between Voltron, the rebellion, and the Empire.” Princess Allura suggested, back straight against the war table housing the Paladins and their allies. Lotor’s datapad was in his hands, the script blurry and illegible in his hands, fingers shaky with drowsiness as he penned down the word of his allies.

“And risk someone going rogue and ruining it for everyone else?” The Red Paladin asked, ever the optimist.

“No reasonable person would do that in a training exercise where there’s witnesses on every side- there’s no way anyone would be able to pull anything off without getting immediately pointed out and blamed.” Shiro interjected. 

“Well, maybe we could do a tournament,” The Green Paladin chimed in, their small stature rising from their seat beside their leader. “Everyone gets a fair shot at a Paladin of their choice!”

Their grin was the slightest too eager and Lotor immediately knew which was the most bloodthirsty among them. The young ones were always the most exuberant.

“Nnnh yeah-no.” The Blue Paladin immediately shot down, arms crossed and leaning against the drapery because Lotor’s table was not  _ good enough for him _ . “I said it once and I’ll say it again- I’m a lover not a fighter.”

Something in the tone had Lotor’s spine just _itching_ , crawling like clay mites up his spine during survivalist training at the Academy. Suddenly his mouth was moving before he could control it.

_ ‘All those sleepless nights’ _ he couldn’t help but think in dread as his mouth moved without his permission.

“Oh yes, as I recall- you prefer to fornicate with my soldiers in place of fighting them.” Lotor dispassionately remarked, not even giving the courtesy of looking up from his datapad.

The silence was deafening. 

The overwhelming aura that had suddenly settled like linens over the room was broken only by the breathless words of the Green Paladin.

_ “What the fuck.” _

Lotor was made uncomfortably aware of the eyes locked onto his form despite the air of nonchalance he was projecting.

“Did you just call me a hoe, hoe?” The Blue Paladin asked from down the table. Lotor could practically see his quirked brow in his mind’s eye.

“Actually, I think he called you a slut.” The Red Paladin offered, his interjection almost  _ entirely  _ unnecessary. 

“Keith!” Shiro chastised. Lotor could imagine the heavy blush of embarrassment painting the Black Paladin's cheeks. He’s sure he would be met with the sight if he looked up from datapad which was, in fact, fully blank and completely illegible.

“I...believe we’ve reached the capacity of patience for one evening.” The Princess slowly offered, always the diplomat. But Lotor could see her hands, could see that her palms were stained a deep blue. Where Galra expressed embarrassment through their ears, Alteans expressed it through their palms. Humans were strange in that their faces and chests warmed like it could burn the mortification away.

Lotor wondered if prayed hard enough he could burn the tongue in his mouth for having betrayed him.

Lotor didn’t run like a coward, nor did he retreat. He remained following the meeting’s adjournment- socializing and chatting, maintaining his connections even when he could see the shadow of question in many of his allies’ expressions.

The Blue Paladin was not so fortunate- immediately swarmed by the other Paladins and Princess who all seemed to be taking turns poking questions and running interrogation.

Throughout the entirety, the Blue Paladin didn’t look over at Lotor even once.

XxX

The sound of mechanical doors sliding drew Lotor’s attention up, eyes drifting away from his work and up to meet the placid expression of the Blue Paladin entering his chambers.

The human’s tanned lips were pressed together, bright eyes probing at Lotor with a deep look that Lotor couldn’t help but interpret as  _ accusing _ .

His callous words at dinner suddenly roared to the front of his mind.

He only barely managed to stifle the grimace that began tugging at his lips.

“Soooo…” The Blue Paladin began, voice trailing off, kicking his feet at invisible dirt on Lotor’s floor. Blue eyes glanced back at his sitting form. “You think I’m a whore, huh?”

This time Lotor couldn’t repress his grimace. 

“Is that it?” The Blue Paladin continued, head tilted in question as he inched closer. “You think I’m a slut? A hoe?  _ A hussy? _ ”

“Blue Paladin-” Lotor began.

“Ugh, it’s Lance, man!” The Blue Paladin cut him off, “ya know? In the fancy little accent of yours that makes you sound like you’re yawning?  _ Lawwwnnnceee _ .”

Lance made an exaggerated sound that sounded more like the whines of the Kaltenecker housed aboard the Castle of Lions. Lotor pursed his lips together, attempting to reign in his temper.

“ _ Lance _ .” He parroted with barely restrained vitriol. Lance returned his tone with an innocent grin.

“Sweet.” He smirked, “now you know what to yell when I rock your world.”

Lotor’s brain stuttered to a halt.

“I  _ beg  _ your pardon?”

“ _ Oh yeah _ you will.” Lance grinned with every bit of sleaze that could fit into his smaller frame. Lotor just stared.

Lance sauntered forward, limbs swaying with unearned confidence as he stopped at Lotor’s knee, legs straddling the limb as he grinned down at Lotor’s lower form.

“Ya know, I never took  _ you  _ for the jealous type.”

“ _ What- _ ”

“Mr. Perfect, Mr. Posh Spice-” Lance continued like he hadn’t been interrupted, limbs swaying like he was in a gentle breeze. “Then again, when you have a voyeur and an exhibitionist it’s really only a matter of time.”

“What did you call me?”

Lance shot Lotor a look that was all teeth- it almost felt like a threat.

“I called you  _ a.voy.eur. _ ” Lance punctuated, bending over enough to have his face hover over Lotor’s frozen one. Why was he frozen? Why wasn’t he moving? Was this some kind of enchantment?

“Who'd've thought  _ Emperor Lotor  _ liked to watch?”

“Now wait a tick-”

“That he snuck around like a peeping tom  _ just to get a glimpse- _ ”

“Your statements are wildly out of-”

Lance slid smoothly into Lotor’s lap, the pressure and weight settling on Lotor’s thighs. Lotor’s words immediately cut out.

Lance’s soft face pressed into Lotor, his warm breath and lips kissing against the edge of his mouth. 

“ _ Creep _ .” Lance whispered into Lotor’s skin, like he was trying to brand the word into Lotor’s being. It sent an icing shock down Lotor’s spine, freezing his limbs in place, his hands hovering in uncertainty over the human’s hips.

Lotor’s throat was swollen with tension, every muscle in his body locked as Lance rocked closer, leaned his face up to Lotor’s with the slowness of a predator creeping through the brush.

“ _ Mnn _ ” Lance hummed against Lotor’s tensed lips, his mouth licking and kissing against pliable flesh, “nnn m’ wanna fuck.”

He said it like it was a statement of fact, not the typical sly offer Lotor had usually heard from him, or the teasing invite. He was informing Lotor clearly and concisely that he  _ wanted to fuck. _

He had to say no.

Inviting debaucherous behavior so early into his rule, when his grip was so tenuous already- it was just begging for dissent.

“C’mon-” Lance whined breathlessly, slim body squirming against Lotor’s armored plates.

His Generals- he needed to set an example, well as much of one as he could communicate with the circumstances.

Lance’s hands snaked around Lotor’s waist, small palms almost laughably small against his obliques.

The other Paladins, the Princess- if they saw,  _ if they knew, they probably already suspected if Lotor knew Lance as he did _ -

“Mmnn Lotor nnngh, ‘m so horny, wanna feel good-”

Lotor shivered, the sparks of heat warming his spine and organs as slim fingers tugged at his belt and the seams of his coat.

A warm, wet organ licked across Lotor’s throat, sliding across the line of his airway with the same threat of a blade.

Lotor ki Daibazaal, first of his name, Emperor of the New Galra Regime, never stood a chance.

A breathy moan got pressed to the warm skin of Lotor’s cheek.

_ Not a chance in Wozblay. _

XxX

Lotor was accustomed to getting spurned by potential lovers. He most certainly did not get to enjoy the company of other Academy students like they did, both with being under the watchful eye of his Dayak and his father’s conspiring.

Not to say that Lotor didn’t understand the theory. He understood the maneuvers and technique, with a mind map of the approximate target locations.

He assumed he would take charge- research seemed to support the Lotor should be the delegate party. An assumption that was based on his social status, his build, age, relative nutrition, and title.

It was an assumption that did not last long given the sweep of a body clambering on top. 

Lance’s body was smooth, soft with the telling signs of pampering and grooming Lotor had long disregarded in favor of practicality. Lance stroked warm, blaster calloused hands down Lotor’s chest with the sculpting reverence of a court artisan.

And Lotor...Lotor had frozen up. 

The comforting weight of another body pressed to his was unfamiliar, unexplored territory. The feeling of fingers and hands stripping him of his clothes, pushing him down to his bed. The hovering presence and the weight of eyes heavy with desire  _ locked  _ on him.

It was like he’d picked up a gauntlet without a weapon present. He was utterly unprepared for the confrontation. 

In front of an adversary that had long since proven the use of underhanded methods. Not that Lotor didn’t respect such tactics. 

But still, to show weakness in front of an enemy was to expose your belly to a ravenous beast.

The flash of white teeth and shining eyes that hovered over Lotor seemed to align well with the picture. 

Human tongues were wet organs, flexible and squirming and working their way past Lotor’s lips with single minded intensity. Lance’s palms settled on Lotor’s neck, holding his head still against the bed as he rocked against Lotor’s stomach, hips working and swaying against the toned muscle of Lotor’s abdomen. 

Lance’s thumb stroked at Lotor’s throat, soft against the trembling flesh. Lotor felt the muscle lining his neck tense, hyper aware of the fingers drumming against the skin.

“Paahh-” Lance pulled away, mouth open and glossy with spit and drool. Lotor watched him with distant eyes, limbs heavy with arousal as he lifted trembling palms to naked thighs. 

Lance grinned down at him, light forming a violet halo behind his head as he swayed with the movement of Lotor’s hands, gyrating against his abdomen.

Lotor felt the tips of his claws dig into soft skin, the flesh giving and letting Lotor  _ sink  _ his nails in.

Lance’s mouth parted in a half-startled gasp, reddened lips opening like gates of paradise. Lotor watched sweet breaths get panted out, carrying the perfume of what Lotor could identify as crystallized sugar of stone fruits. Lotor licked the roof of his mouth and teeth, tasting the lingering flavor of the Paladin seated on his lap.

Lance worked his hips back, glistening skin skating against Lotor’s tingling body as hands carried down Lotor’s pecs, to his stomach, and finally stopping as they settled on his obliques. Lotor felt his hardened length bobbing between soft thighs. A thick weight settled in Lotor's throat, pitched to the back of his mouth as he made slow upward thrusts, bracing his legs against the silky bed sheets and pushing up with his thighs.

Lance grinned down at him. Lotor only had ticks to prepare before he felt the intentional  _ slide  _ of oil slicked thighs and ass  _ drag  _ against his cock.

The breath launched out of Lotor, his body half curling up as Lance’s hips reared back to do it again. 

The effect was  _ heavenly _ , heat coated Lotor’s cock as a hand reached between tanned thighs to grip him.

“Hnnn-  _ hah hahh- _ ” Lotor felt his length get wrapped up in a small palm, fingers curled around like a sleeve as they slid  _ up  _ and  _ down  _ and  _ up  _ in a maddening pace.

“Hhahnn hiiinnn- _ I-I _ -” Lotor stumbled out, mouth falling open and closing as his hands gripped the sheets around him in a humiliating tight strangle.

“Shuuuu.” The human above him soothed, the sound windy and low as he bent over Lotor, his free hand coming up to tangle in the long strands of Lotor’s hair. His mane was going to be a mess to control when everything was over-

Lance inhaled deeply, Lotor feeling the inflation of his lungs through his abdomen. A sharp nose pressed into Lotor’s throat, sharp teeth and tongue picking and sucking at Lotor’s neck. Lotor dug his claws  _ harder  _ into his bed, half worried and delirious with lust to trust the talons against fragile human flesh.

Lance’s hand continued working Lotor between them, his own cock pressed tightly into Lotor’s navel.

“Hmmnn hnn hahh-” Lance moaned, sounds pressed to Lotor’s throat as his thumb pushed into the soft, fleshy head of Lotor’s cock.

Lotor  _ choked _ . Th sound was sudden and startling, getting punched out of his chest as a he felt a smile get pushed to one of his pecs.

“ _ Awww _ , all you Galra do that weird chokey sound when I touch the tip”

Lotor would say something if he could catch his breath. A kissed was pressed to his chest, an apology he supposed. 

Lance slowly rose back up, pushing up and rising to his knees- his form almost lorded over Lotor’s downed body. The muscled planes of Lotor’s body  _ clenched _ , his body trembling- practically aching with need as he watched Lance shove two fingers inside of himself.

Lotor bit down on his lip at the site, one of his canines breaking skin as his ears twitched, picking up on the  _ ‘squick’  _ and  _ ‘slosh’  _ sounds getting pushed out of the Paladin’s body.

“Do.hahn...you….just..hhahh hahh....just walk around like that?” Lotor asked, words coming out choppy as he struggled for breath.

“Don’t tell me you’re complaining.” Lance replied, hunching over slightly as he rotated his wrist and rolled his hips against his hand. Lotor watched with unblinking eyes, hands locked to his side like they were chained down.

A harsh tug to a lock of his hair had Lotor’s head snapping up, meeting the hovering expression of the Blue Paladin. Plush lips were pressed to Lotor’s mouth, voice lowered to a barely audible mumble as he fed his words to Lotor.

“I’m gunna fuck you slowly, okay?”

Lotor only barely managed to suppress the growl of pleasure rumbling in his chest. Lotor inched his head up to nip at Lance’s puffy lips as he pulled away. The bite immediately sunk into a kiss which sunk into Lance’s wet mouth gasping and panting into Lotor’s mouth as he pressed Lotor’s cockhead to his rim.

Lotor grunted in burning need, his thighs quivering as Lance took him in, little by little swallowing Lotor’s length into the velvet warmth of his body.

“Hnnn  _ fuck- _ ” Lance cursed, his hips trembling as he lowered himself more onto Lotor’s throbbing cock. Lotor felt his spine tingling in pleasure, cloudy wisps of mindless though filling the back of his head as Lance  _ fully sank down. _

“Nnnnggg oh god, fuck I’mnnn  _ that’s it, that’s it- _ ” 

Lotor listened to the human babble, his body half melded to Lotor’s. Lotor tried pumping his hips up, thrusting into the  _ wet, warmth  _ that enveloped him. Lance’s hands immediately shot to Lotor’s hips, palms pinning both sides down as he steadied to a slow rise.

Lotor’s brows furrowed, tiny grunts getting forced out of him at the  _ drag  _ of flesh against his-

_ Slam _

Lotor’s lungs seized, his cock spurting droplets of release at the rough downward thrust against his hips. A quick glance down and Lotor could see that Lance had taken him down to the base, the maroon of his cock completely disappeared into the Paladin.

Lance panted from his position on top, breaths getting sucked in with short gasps as he rested on Lotor’s length, his head tilted back with loose, drunken bliss. His flexible spine  _ arched _ , chest rising up with his hips as he let Lotor’s cock slide out with the most damningly slow pace Lotor had ever suffered. 

“Gnngk” Lotor grunted, body trembling, head shaking from what could only be pained denial as Lance worked himself back down _ just as slowly. _

“L-Lance-”

“Yea, baby,” Lance breathed, voice  _ indulgent _ , “I h-hear ya, I know what you need baby, I know.”

Lotor  _ mewled _ .

Like a pup desperate for affection. 

Lotor’s hips were still pinned down, held by surprisingly strong hands as Lance slowly sped up, thighs flexing with exertion as he let Lotor’s cockhead  _ scrape  _ against his walls.

“Nnnt-!” Lance moaned, vocalizations quieter than what Lotor knew him to be capable of. 

Warmth gathered in Lotor’s gut, his cock throbbing and twitching with growing frequency with every acceptance of Lance’s body.

Lotor was panting like he was on his deathbed, the maddening roll of hips baring down on him as he tried,  _ tried so desperately to sink in _ , to sink  _ deeper  _ with every movement.

Lotor was nearly there, he was nearly there- his heart pounding in his ears, drowning out the sound of  _ everything  _ as he focused so intensely- _ single mindedly,  _ on the feeling.

And Lance stopped.

Lotor almost cried. 

The human was blushed red down to his chest, brown nipples perked as he held still above Lotor, just barely holding him inside.

Lotor felt his muscles clench and unclench, his teeth grinding together as Lance held steady.

“Mnn hahn I-I Lance-”

“Nnn, you’re so  _ sweet _ , Lotor.” Lance panted out. Lotor managed to muster the strength to lift his head, eyes glassy and nearly sleepy with delirium. 

Lance was gripping himself with one of his hands, fingers clenched so tightly on himself the rose colored head off his cock was steadily bleeding into a bright rouge.

Lotor’s tip was only barely hanging on inside of him. Lance clenched down on what remained.  _ Hard _ .

Lotor nearly choked in surprise.

The tender head of his cock  _ pushed  _ out spurts of cum. Lotor let out a shaky groan, the veins lining his throat and forehead almost bulging with the effort to keep still. Lotor’s spine ached with the height of his arch as he pulled away from his sweat soaked sheets, the material almost clinging to him like a second skin.

Lotor’s breaths turned into heaves as he groaned out his release, turning his head to bite down on his blankets and lull down the sound. Warm walls twitched around Lotor, slick insides trembling as Lotor continued to spill into him.

The pink of his release dribbled down Lotor’s cock, sliding down and out of Lance like a thick cream. Lotor whined, deep in his throat as he tilted his head back in bliss, the wetness of tears forming in the corners of his closed eyes.

“ _ Hahhn hahh ahh hahhh. _ ”

Lotor only had a few moments of reprieve before the swollen, sensitive head of his cock began nearly  _ pulsating  _ in painful dry release.

Lotor’s breath was sucked in so quickly he nearly gagged when Lance began  _ thrusting  _ down onto his softening length. 

Lotor’s hands flew to Lance’s hips, desperation welling in his chest as he tried frantically to temper down the pace. 

“Lance! Lance!-”

Lance tilted his head back in a shameless groan, a bulge traveling down his throat as he swallowed thickly. Lotor dug his claws into the sensitive human skin, pulling hitched sobs out of the Paladin- his thrusts rearing back harder, and  _ harder _ , and  **_harder_ ** .

Lotor’s lips parted in a soundless cry, Lance’s chest deep wail penetrating the room as he stuttered to a halt. Lotor’s cock twitched desperately inside, tissue swelling and pulsing with dry ejaculate. 

Lotor is only barely settling his heart back down when Lance lifts off, body bonelessly flopping down beside him. The Paladin nuzzles the loose strands of Lotor’s hair, his mouth catching on clumped strands. A hand winds up Lotor’s body, catching loose flyaways and bringing the wild mane to pink lips. 

Lotor was not sure what to make of the site of the Paladin pressing delicate kisses to his hair. Those lips then strayed to Lotor’s shoulder and trekked up to Lotor’s bite littered neck. 

Lotor’s lips were sore, skin punctured and hot. Still, he raised no protests when Lance pressed their equally sore, punctured, hot mouths together. 

**Author's Note:**

> lotor: are you ever not fucking annoying?  
> lance *filing his nails*: you wanna fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid.
> 
> on that note lotor is a bottom spiritually no i will not elaborate  
> XxX  
> come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
> or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  
> 


End file.
